The Story of College Neighbors
by LifeLover22
Summary: My ninth one-shot for Zevie Month! Gravity 5 and friends have never met. They do in college though! Sucky summary but I promise the story is better!


**Hey, I'm back with my ninth one-shot for Zevie Month! Hope you guys all had a wonderful Christmas! Once again nobody has met before college in this one-shot. Hope you enjoy!**

**STEVIE'S POV**

Next week I start college.

I've been on campus for about a week and a half.

As I walk out of my dorm that I share with my already-best friends, Kacey Simon and Grace King, I run into someone carrying their luggage in front of their face.

We both fall to the floor; the luggage flying all over.

"I am so sorry," I say as I grab the bags closest to me.

"It's cool," I hear a guy's voice replying.

"No, it's really not," I say turning around. "It's happened twice today and five times in the last week. I should learn how to watch where I'm walking since billions of people are moving in."

"Billions?" he asks chuckling.

"I MIGHT have over exaggerated a little bit," I say.

"I figured," he says smiling.

I hold my hand out, "Stevie."

"Good to meet you, Steves. Zander," he says taking my hand.

"StevIE," I say emphasizing the "ie" part.

"I heard, but I like the sound of Steves."

Aw, a stubborn, conceited one.

"Well then, Z. Where's your dorm?"

"Right... here," he says winking at me. "Looks like we're just across the hall."

"Looks like I got lucky," I say rolling my eyes.

He gathers his bags and opens his door. I start to walk away.

"Aren't you going to welcome me into my dorm?" Zander calls after me.

I turn to face him, "Now, why would I do that?"

"Well, you did run me over," he replies smirking and leaning against the door frame. "It's the least you could do."

"No, the least I could do is walk away and forget about it. Too bad I'm not that shallow," I say walking into his dorm.

Ever since then we've been best friends.

Every day before and after classes we hang out.

Sometimes Kacey and Grace come.

Molly only when Zander's roommates, Kevin and Nelson, are there too.

When everyone is together, Zander and I usually get wierd looks because we "don't understand the meaning of personal space."

So maybe we sit on top of each other.

Maybe we ARE constantly touching each other.

They are also convinced that we're secretly dating but aren't ready to commit to the relationship.

"Hey, Z," I say walking into his dorm.

"Hey, Steves. Watcha doing?" he says in a voice that sounded oddly similar to Isabella's from Phineas and Ferb.

"What does it look like?" I ask sitting on the couch next to him.

He puts his arm around my waist and pulls me closed, "Coming to hand out with your favoritest person in this entire world."

I start to get up saying, "Guess I better go to a different world."

"Oh no you don't," Zander says pulling me onto his lap.

"Z, let me go," I command trying to get up and epically failing.

"No! You'll leave me!" he says placing his head on my back.

"Ugh," I sigh leaning back onto him.

Just then Kacey and Kevin walk in.

They groan and stop in their tracks.

"Would you two just get a room already!" Kevin yells as Kacey snickers.

I look at Zander and just roll my eyes.

We both stand up and walk out the door.

To really get them mad, we go out in style.

Hand in hand.

We ended up just going over to my dorm.

Sometime while watching a movie, I must have fallen asleep.

I woke up as Zander was putting me in my bed.

I act like I'm still asleep until I hear him starting to exit the room.

"Z," I say.

He turns around smiling, "Hey Sleeping Beauty."

I throw my arms up waiting for him to come back to me.

He rolls his eyes and walks over.

Bending over, he places a kiss on my forehead.

I wrap my arms around his neck and try to bring him down next to me.

"Lie down," I command.

"Steves, that is not a good idea," he says breaking free from my grasp.

"Goodnight," he said as he walked out the door.

**ZANDER'S POV**

Even though none of us thought it was possible, Stevie and I have been closer than ever since that night.

Now, pretty much every night I fund myself putting Stevie to bed and being pulled back in a couple seconds later.

But I always pulled away.

I was afraid she would regret putting our friendship on the line.

We were watching a movie in Stevie's dorm, but Kacey, Grace, Kevin, and Nelson were there, too.

Molly off with some dude.

Once again, Stevie falls asleep on my lap. When I go to put her in bed everyone looks at me with curious eyes.

I just shake my head and carry her to her room.

I lay her on her bed, and once again she holds herself to my body.

"Steves," I say trying to peel her off me.

When I think I have her off, I start to walk.

Quicker than I could say don't, she has already launched herself at me and has her arms around my neck and legs around my waist.

I can't help but laugh.

As I look into her eyes, I can feel her leaning.

Her lips meet mine.

I'm sprised, to say the least.

I must not have responded because she pulled away quickly, jumped down off of me, and got back into her bed.

I was about to walk out the door, but decided against it.

I closed the door so it was completely dark in the room.

I walk slowly towards the bed, not wanting to trip on anything.

I find Stevie's face.

I kiss her passionately, and at first she doesn't respond, but I can feel her kissing me as she wraps her arms around my neck.

This time, she didn't have to latch on to keep me there.

I sank down next to her and stayed there for the rest of our lives.

Stevie never having to reach for me or try to keep me close to her again.

**The end! Hope you guys enjoyed! Have a wonderful vacation! My next update will be my tenth one-shot on Friday.**


End file.
